Ethan and Kallen go at it
by DewElr
Summary: THIS IS RATED MA FOR MATURED AUDIENCES


Narrator

 _Speaking_

In 2015 atb 1960 AD

Ethan and Kallen are in a relationship. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Today the two went to the beach. Ethan saw Kallen in a beautiful pink striped bikini. Seeing how hot she looks, his jaw dropped. The two sat under the hot sun, after a while they played in the water, not knowing it, Kallen got stuck in a tide which taking her to the west side of the beach. Ethan followed her. Kallen ended up in a place where no goes. She got lost, and missing her boyfriend.

 _Kallen: Where am I? Ethan, WHERE ARE YOU?_

Suddenly, three perverted Britannians, walked up to her.

 _Britannian1: Look what we got here boys!_

 _Britannian2: OOOOO! This girl is perfect_

 _Kallen: Perfect for what?_

Kallen started to get nervous

 _Britannian: Perfect to have a good time_

 _Kallen: N-n-n-no_

Kallen is surrounded by the perverts, nowhere to escape she starts to cry a bit, and yelling out her boyfriend name.

 _Kallen: no, please don't do this "Cries a bit" ETHAAAAAN!_

Ethan heard that scream, he hurries, he had a feeling that something bad has happened to her.

 _Britannian1: No one can hear you from hear! No one can't save you! Hey boys, I bet she's a virgin_

 _Britannian2: A slutty virgin, even wearing that pink bikini._

 _Britannian3: You are going to become my whore tonight!_

Kallen is now scared, so scared that she started to cry.

 _Kallen: "Cries" No please don't do this to me. ETHAAAAAAN!_ _I don't want my virginity to be taken away from anyone except Ethan!_

Ethan saw the three perverts. He did a skilled kicked at one of them

 _Britannian1: Oww!_

 _Britannian2: Hey what was that for._

 _Ethan: What are you doing to my girlfriend?_

 _Britannian3: Mind you business or else?_

Ethan sneaked, and took their swim trunks, the three were naked.

 _Three Britannians: NOOOO please give us our trunks back, we'll leave her alone. Please!_

 _Ethan: Hmmm! Ok!_

Ethan threw the trunks into the ocean, the three Britannians swam to get their lost trunks in the ocean.

Ethan ran to her girlfriend lying in the sand, crying.

 _Ethan: Kallen! Are you ok?_

 _Kallen: "cries" Ethan, I almost got molested and raped by thoses perverts. This is other reasons I hate Britannians!_

 _Ethan: What do you think of Americans?_

 _Kallen: Americans are more friendly. That's why you are the one I love._

Kallen sits up and buries her face while crying in Ethan chest.

 _Kallen: It's ok Kallen. I'm here. I will always be here_

As Ethan and Kallen, went undercover, the two went to the supermarket to buy junk food and some erotic movies. Kallen wanted to go farther in the relationship. The two walked in the quiet streets of Tokyo. Ethan and Kallen stayed up all night watching that erotic movie, it was the middle of the night when it ended. Ethan turned it off.

 _Kallen: Ethan, do you love me?_

 _Ethan: I, y-yes I do love you._

 _Kallen: I'm going to use the shower._

Kallen took a shower so she can be cleaned up so they can do their thing. Ethan waits for her. As she got out, she asked him to look back

 _Ethan: Oh sure_

Kallen took off her clothes as she went to her bedroom in her underwear. The lights turned off as he went enter the bed with her.

 _Kallen: Ethan, remember when you saved me from those perverts,_

 _Ethan: Yeah why?_

 _Kallen: You saved and now I want to take our relationship to the next level._

 _Ethan: What do you mean?_

 _Kallen: I want to do it with you._

Ethan gasped as he heard that. Kallen was shaking, for saying that.

 _Ethan:_ _She is shaking._

The room was quiet, Ethan calmed her downed by first kissing her in the cheek, then the lips, now they used their tounges. Ethan grabbed her breast making her moan a bit. Ethan and Kallen took this part of their relationship passionately.

 _Ethan: I'm taking off your bra._

Kallen nodded. Ethan slowly took off her bra startin from the left strap then the right one. Seeing her breast made him rub his smooth fingers into her nips, sucking it. Kallen moans are getting a little loud. She sounded like she was in the first stage on getting hurt. Ethan put his hands in her sweet spot, his fingers went under her pink panties.

 _Kallen: Go slowly, please?_

Ethan put his fingers inside her sweet spot. She slowly fingers it, while he kept doing it, he went a little faster, then it went deeper.

 _Kallen: AAAAAAAAA! No not there._

Kallen continue to do so, Kallen tried to keep still, but ended up getting up and hugging Ethan and she made her loudest moan.

 _Ethan: Kallen?_

Ethan layed her down, he kissed her in the cheek, then the lips again.

 _Ethan: You're so beautiful in the moonlight Kallen._

Ethan slid her panties, he toss it out of the bed. Kallen waiting for his next move as Ethan gulped his throat. Ethan took a condom out of his pocket. He puts it on. As he put it on, his part was touching her sweet spot.

 _Kallen: Ethan this is going to hurt me, but I'm ok doing it with you._

 _Ethan: and I'm ok doing with someone I care very much._

Ethan was in tears, happily to be with Kallen. Ethan entered Kallen, the two no longer are virgins. Ethan took her virginity, and Kallen took Ethan's virginity. The two no longer can't go back breaking up. The two are now forever boyfriend and girlfriend.

 _Kallen: Ethan it feels so good, but it hurts_

 _Ethan: Dose it!_

Ethan kept stroking her. Ethan layed on top of her. Keeping her hands on the bed, he strokes faster, and harder. Making her moan more louder. As they went to their final moments, Ethan came inside with the condom. The two breathed heavily, the two were tired. The two went to sleep beside each other. The two overslept. They didn't wake up until 10:30.

 _Ethan: Look at that, I guess we overslept._

 _Kallen: Good Morning._

 _Ethan: I guess we did everything we did. So what do you want to do today?_

 _Kallen: I want to go get some food, watch another erotic movie, then tonight, I want to have sex with you again!_


End file.
